


Best of Both Worlds

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Keen on exploring new worlds, Riku is happy to discover that Soras body is uncharted territory.As someone who gets easily bored of the same old thing, what he finds is better than he could have ever imagined.Kink: Intersex!Sora (No Shaming). Tan Lines. Feet Fetish. P-in-V. Anal. Soft Limits. Natural Lubricant. Secondary Virginity. Worship/Praise.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Best of Both Worlds

After enjoying the evening in Traverse Town, Sora and Riku loitered in Cids shop, despite him closing for the evening. They had wanted to buy stuff, but Cid had no interest in staying a single second past 6pm, so he allowed them to stay, take what they wanted and leave the munny on the counter. He'd given them the key so they could lock up when they left, and they were to hide it in a plant pot for him to get in the morning.

With nothing but time, neither of the boys were in a rush to leave and threw themselves on the couch instead.

Sora had a big stretch, kicked off his shoes and rest his legs on Rikus lap. Sora got worried that he was going to either get thrown off or tickled, but thankfully Riku just fiddled with his toes while he stared into space.

"It was pretty cool to be here with you...", Riku said thoughtfully. "I remember the first time I came here... I was too busy missing you to enjoy anything..."

"I am pretty fun.", Sora agreed, ignoring the angsty tone of Rikus voice entirely.

Riku chuckled, getting the message. "Yeah, you are...", he agreed. He pulled on Soras little piggies one by one. "It was really nice to be here with you... alone. Like I wanted it to be before. I know it was stupid to be jealous... and I'm over it..."

Sora raised a brow at him and Riku looked away because he hadn't even convinced himself of that lie.

"...But it was still nice to do it today.", he finished.

Sora yawned and with a cheeky grin, he rubbed his feet against Rikus chest. Riku rolled his eyes but rubbed his ankles. 

Riku couldn't help but notice Sora had pretty nice feet for someone who was running through his mind all day. With conflicting emotions, he glanced upon Soras sleepy face and watched it as he gently kissed his foot. Sora had been drifting off but his lashes fluttered, vaguely noticing something but not really. 

So Riku kissed his foot all over. Sora had sun kissed skin and the tan line across his ankle was adorable. He lightly traced it with his tongue.

Sora peaked and was surprised at what he saw, but he didn't say anything. When Riku glanced in his direction, he quickly shut his eyes again. Riku smiled because he had noticed, but didn't say anything either. 

As Riku showered one of his feet with moist kisses, the other felt neglected and rubbed against his thigh. Sora swooned and kneaded his toes into him.

When Riku started zig-zagging his tongue between Soras toes, Sora finally opened his eyes to watch. He was shuddering and blushing, covering his mouth with his arm.

They gazed into eachothers eyes as Riku rubbed Soras legs. He started undoing Soras pants, and Sora stopped him. He suddenly looked very anxious but as Riku sucked on his toes, it was enough of a distraction for Riku to win. 

As Riku shimmied down Soras pants, Sora watched him anxiously for his reaction. 

Riku threw Soras pants aside and spread his legs to get a good look at him. He was surprised to see that Sora didn't have the expected set up - he seemed to have a combination of both sexes.

"You're just the gift that keeps on giving...", Riku chuckled. Sora sighed in relief.

Sora had a penis, but when he spread Soras balls there was a pussy between them. When he dabbed it with his finger it was sticky and moist. Riku had never seen anything like it, but he wanted Sora, so at the end of the day it really didn't change anything except... "Do I need to wear a condom?", he asked. "Can you get pregnant?"

"Um, I don't know... I've never done this before. You don't need to if you don't want to..."

"Just in case...", said Riku, then he searched behind the shop counter and found a box of rubbers. 

He returned to Sora and put one of Soras legs over his shoulder. He paused to admire Soras body, running his hand down his chest. He was so small despite only being a year younger. Sora could see Rikus eyes go big and hungry. It made him shudder.

With two fingers, Riku part his pussy lips and gazed inside.

"Every doubt I've ever had about what we could be just melted away.", Riku said. "We're meant to be together. It's a sign."

"What's a sign?", Sora asked, completely baffled. "Why does everyone in the world talk in riddles?"

Riku chuckled and cocked his head, trying to peak inside the depths of his body. "You're perfect...", he sighed.

"Perfect for what?", Sora asked.

Riku dove in and Sora flinched as Riku kissed him below. The kisses were tender and moist. Just below his cock, he was lucky enough to have a clit,so Riku started sucking on it. Sora gasped at the buzz it sent through his body.

Riku wriggled a finger inside of his pussy and played with it a little bit. The squelching noises it made were spine tingling.

Sora was biting his lip. "Perfect for w-what, Riku?", he asked again. 

Sora was slowly getting more erect, swelling and rising up and up and up. It was bright red by the time it was rock hard, resting against Rikus face. When Riku released his clit with a wet pop, they both gasped for air.

Sora attempted to ask his question a third time, but he arched and screamed when Riku started licking him. The moist noises that Rikus tongue made as it slithered around Soras pussy was like nothing he'd ever heard. It only got louder as Sora started to secrete his own wetness.

Rikus voice was muffled because he stubbornly refused to stop eating while he spoke. "I spent my life dreaming of exploring other worlds, because one would never be good enough. I've always felt drawn to you... I've always known you were special. But discovering you're literally the personification of the phrase 'best of both worlds'? It's better than anything I could have imagined."

Sora was taken aback. "Whoa...", was all he could say in response. He'd obviously always hoped that Riku would accept his unorthodox set up if he ever discovered it, but he never would have expected him to find it something to celebrate.

Riku slid a second finger inside of him and smiled at how gooey his fingers were as he slid them in and out. Even as he pulled away, a line of discharge clung to him desperately. "It's so small...", Riku said.

"Of course it's small; I'm small!", Sora said.

"Have you ever put anything inside you before?", Riku asked. Sora shook his head. "Then this might hurt a bit," Riku said as he undid his pants. "But you're so wet that maybe not..."

Sora gasped when Riku pulled his own cock out. It was a pretty pink... and pretty big too. Riku slid it against Soras and they shivered in anticipation. Sora could feel himself getting wetter and wetter.

Finally, without a word of warning, Riku pushed himself inside Soras pussy. Sora winced as he got stretched and tried to close his legs, but Riku held them open. Sora was so moist that Riku was able to slide in regardless of Soras reluctance, pushing himself deeper and deeper until he was flush against him. Sora gasped and cried out, trembling beneath him and Riku stayed still, watching Sora get used to him.

Soras eyes were teary and he whimpered, holding onto the couch. He glanced down and saw where their bodies met. Riku noticed and used that moment to give a quick thrust, making Sora cry out and turn away.

Riku took one of Soras feet and kissed it to comfort him. "You ready?", he asked softly. 

Sora whimpered in response and with that, Riku started rolling his hips. Their bodies made patting sounds as they slapped together. Soras balls were soft and his cock wobbled freely as he got jolted; he was perfect. He was the cutest thing Riku had ever seen. Riku licked the sole of his foot as he fucked him.

Sora was sweaty, panting and occasionally wincing until Riku took his hand and wrapped it around his neglected cock. He encouraged him to pleasure himself, so he did, swallowing nervously as he jerked himself off. The wincing gradually became moans of pure pleasure. 

"Does it feel better?", Riku asked as he sucked his toes. "It feels easier to move inside you now... you're so wet."

Sora nodded. "Oh, Riku...", he swooned. He arched with a gasp and came, his seed splattering all over himself. While he was lost in his high, Riku pulled out and aimed at his other hole. 

He scooped some moisture out of Soras pussy and smeared it over his dick, letting him be his own lubricant. Then he pressed the tip of his cock against Soras butt hole, and before Sora even knew what was happening, he was already pressing himself inside. Sora had been caught off guard and he gasped in surprise. 

"Am I too big for you?", Riku asked lustfully. He nibbled on his heel as Sora whined. "I just took for virginity a second time..."

When he was balls deep, flush against him, he just sat there inside. Soras body instinctively clenched, trying to push the foreigner out, and Riku moaned because the pressure of being squeezed felt so good. It felt better for Sora too, because this hole let Soras prostate get touched and he yelled in ecstasy. 

He pushed Riku out, slipped the condom off and threw it aside in irritation. Then he let Riku re-enter him and their eyes rolled to the back of his heads. 

Riku hugged Soras legs and started thrusting into him. Their cries of pleasure were deafening. 

Sora pulled himself free and got on all fours. As Riku re-entered him, Sora buried his fingers in his pussy, feeling how much Riku had stretched it out. It had never been so loose. It was soaking wet. "Riku...", he whimpered. Riku stopped to look at him and Sora looked back. "I'm sorry for thinking you wouldn't be okay with this..."

"Of course I'm okay with this. It's you. I just want you. I always have..." Riku pulled out and spread Sora butt cheeks, admiring him. "You're just enchanting... I didn't even know this was possible."

Sora got up and gave Riku an odd look. 

"What is it?", Riku chuckled nervously. 

"You know... it's pretty weird that we're doing this but we haven't kissed, isn't it?"

"...I guess it is..."

"We skipped a couple steps. We haven't kissed, we haven't gone on a date..."

"Today was kind of a date."

"So we're having sex on the first date?"

"What are you, a nun?"

"I'm just saying..."

"Do you... wanna kiss?"

Sora blushed and looked away. "Well... we should, right? Especially since you've already de-flowered me."

Riku smirked. "De-flowered?"

"Stop being a jerk!"

"I agree with what you're saying, you just have a really funny way of saying it."

"So... we're gonna kiss?"

Riku tried to maintain a poker face, but inside he was cheering for joy. "I guess we should...", he said monotonously. When they closed the distance and kissed, Riku couldn't help but smile against his lips. He'd done it. He'd kissed Sora, the most important person in the world to him. It was a dream come true. Bizarrely, it meant even more to him than the sex had, because he'd wanted to kiss Sora since they were kids.

Sora squeezed their cocks together and pleasured them both at the same time as he showered kisses over Rikus face and neck. "I love you, Riku.", he said cheerfully. 

Instead of saying it back, Riku said "Say it again."

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...", Sora chanted over and over and Riku shuddered. He came and it coated both of their cocks. Sora smiled as Rikus head wavered dizzily and landed in Soras shoulder. He laughed and was about to ruffle Rikus hair before he realised it was smothered in jizz. Absent mindedly, he wiped his hand off on the sofa. He froze when he remembered where he was and what he'd just done. He put his hands behind his back and whistled, with Riku none the wiser. "Hey, uh, maybe we should go.", Sora suggested.

"We could probably stay the night here", Riku mumbled. "We have the key after all."

"I have a feeling that would be a really bad idea..."

"Why?"

Sora pulled out of his embrace and stepped back into his pants. His thighs were soaked in sweat, cum and pussy juice so it was rather uncomfortable, but he was running on the adrenaline of his fight or flight response, so he quickly got over it. 

"Will we be able to get a hotel this late? Or are we staying with Merlin?", Riku asked. 

"No. We should probably never come here again."

"What? Why? You love this place."

"Yeah, but y'know...", Sora said as he jumped over the counter and started stuffing potions and gear in his pockets. 

"...No.", Riku said. "Know what? Are you robbin' the place?"

"No!", Sora exclaimed before chucking a handful of munny on the counter.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, this is a place of business. And...", Sora trailed off as he pointed to where Riku sat. Riku finally looked around. The couch they had been on was darker than the others because it was soaked in sweat. It had cum stains on it that only got smudged when Riku tried to wipe it. There was a condom on the ground and the shop stank of sex. Riku cleared his throat and did up his fly. "I see your point.", he agreed.

He did the bare minimum of picking up the condom as they escaped, dreading Cids inevitable wrath.

The End


End file.
